


The Lives of the Residences in the Household of Captain Ross Poldark

by DaerisDurin



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaerisDurin/pseuds/DaerisDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lives of the Residences in the Household of Captain Ross Poldark. This is my version of Poldark. I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lives of the Residences in the Household of Captain Ross Poldark

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Demalza walked over to the main house and filled the large black pot with water that she just got from the well. She had just finished pouring the water in when there was a knock at the door. She ran to open it and when she did, she saw a woman that she had never seen before. She was obviously a lady by the way she was dressed and how she carried herself but she was different from the other ladies that she had met in town. She was wearing a simple cornflower blue and purple dress. She was also wearing a simple woven hat.  
“Hello young lady. I was wondering is Ross Poldark was home.”  
“Yes my lady he is. And who might you be?”  
“My name is Felicity McClain. I am an old friend of Ross’.”  
Demalza’s eyes widen when she heard the lady’s last name.  
“Come on my lady. I shall go and fetch Mister Ross. “  
“Thank you my dear.”  
Miss McClain stepped inside the hallway. Demalza quickly walked to Ross’ study and knocked quickly.  
“Enter.”  
Demelza rushed in.  
“Sir, there is a miss Felicity McClain waiting for you in the front hall.”  
“Did you say McClain?” Ross asked standing up.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Bring her in here please and have some tea made.”  
“I already have the water boiling sir.”  
Demelza rushed back out into the hallway to the waiting miss McClain.  
“If you would just follow me, my lady, I will take you to Mr. Ross. “ Demelza said.  
“Thank you so much, and please call me Felicity. I do not care for the family title of Duchess McClain.”  
Demelza only nodded. Demelza opened the door to the office and ushered the young lady McClain in.  
“Thank you.” Ms. McClain said.  
Demelza nodded and closed the door behind her. Ross stood up from the chair that he was sitting in when her heard the door shut. He turned around and smiled.  
“My, my, miss Felicity McClain. Look at you. All grown up.” Ross said taking her hand.  
He kissed her hand lightly and led them over to the chairs.  
“I could say the same thing about you soldier boy. When did you return home?” She said sitting down.  
“A few months ago though it seems like years ago.” He said sitting down in the chair across from her.  
“So I have heard. I am sorry about your father’s death.” She said.  
“As you know, my father and I were never really close. “  
“I understand. I was the same way with my parents.”  
“I thought had you and your family moved to London permanently all those years ago.” Ross said.  
“That was the plan but after my parents died, I decided to move back. So I have only been back for a few weeks now. I am the last heir to the McClain estate out here and I moved back here because I like it so much better than London. So I am living here once again and I am managing the McClain estate all by myself.” Ms. McClain said.  
Demelza walked in with the tea and set it down on the small table between Ross and Felicity. Ross nodded his thanks and Demelza left.  
“I am very sorry for your loss.”  
“Oh don’t be. I am over the grieving process and I am ready to move on. I want to change the McClain estate. I am not the greedy bastard that my father was. I want the tenants that are renting from me to be happy. I have no need for the amount of land that I now own. I enjoy making the people that are renting from me happy. My father as you know, was an evil man and I hated what he did.” She explained reaching for a cup of tea.  
He quickly reached for it and handed it to you.  
“I understand the feeling.” He said.  
“So I hear. I have heard things from my tenants that you are starting to make a change around here. I am proud of you Ross.”  
He nodded.  
“Not that I don’t love just coming to visit you, I have come for a request.” She said.  
“Whatever it is, I will do everything in my power to help you.”  
“Well, I was wondering, do you think it would be to much for me to stay with you for a few weeks? My furniture hasn't arrived yet from London.” Ms. McClain asked.  
"Of course you can! You don't even have to ask! I can send Jud for your things. Where have you been staying?" Ross asked.  
"I have been staying at the inn in town." Ms. McClain said.  
Ross' eyes widen in horror.  
"I am sending Jud for your things right now. That place is horrid and it is not where a young lady should be staying!" Ross exclaimed.  
"Ross...I thank for your concern but I think I can take care of myself." Ms. McClain said.  
"I know that. I have witnessed it!" He laughed.  
Ms. McClain smiled.  
"Why did you move to London so suddenly all those years ago?" Ross asked.  
"My parents thought that it was best that we moved. We had a falling out with one of that families that lived here. Now that I think about it...the matter was quite trivial and my parents really should not have gotten involved."  
"Does it have something to do with the same thing that caused to to stop being friends with Elizabeth and I?" Ross asked.  
"I never stopped being friends with you Ross. But Elizabeth and I were just too different. My parents thought that I could use some more friends instead of just you two. Not that I didn't like you two as friends there was just too many differences for Elizabeth and I."  
"I can't say that I understand." Ross said.  
"I know Ross...but it is in the past now. I have grown up as we all have." Ms. McClain said reaching over and squeezing Ross' hand.  
He smiled.  
"On a happier note, tomorrow I have to go up to the house to see how everything is going. Would you like to come with me?"  
"I would love to accompany you Ms. McClain." Ross said with a smile.


End file.
